particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jelbanian Nationalist Union
The Jelbanian Nationalist Union is a political party in the Federal Republic of Jelbania, usually referred to by its Jelbék name, the Jelbék Knstatak Krsyigad (JKK). The JKK advocates policies along national conservative lives, aiming for greater recognition of the Jelbék language and culture, conservative social policies, and a limited state government. In the 2440’s the party was one of the largest in Jelbania, and was often in government. Formation In April 2337 representatives from various Jelbék cultural organisation came together at a conference in the Jelbanian capital Baofluz. The primary aim of this conference was to reorganise the Jelbék political movement, which had been without a national political party since the 2390’s. After several days of discussion, it was finally agreed to launch a new party, taking the name from an earlier political party that had existed in the 23rd century. Throughout May delegates from the conference set about establishing local sections of the party, and finding financial backers. Earlier attempts at forming a Jelbék political party had failed due to financial problems, so it was an important breakthrough for the party when a small group of Jelbék speaking businessmen agreed to fund the new party. Prominent amongst these businessmen was the hotel owner Sagzi Frtomrjkai. At the beginning of June 2337, official delegates from the local branches of the JKK met once again the capital, with the purpose of establishing a manifesto and electing a party leader. Eventually the June Declaration was drawn up, outlining the JKK’s platform (see below), and Sagzi Frtomrjkai was elected as party leader and presidential candidate. Organisation Party Organisation The Party is organised into Federal and Provincial Parties, competing at the two tiers of governance in Jelbania. The Federal Party is led by the leader, who is supported by the Federal Council of 15 members who are responsible for running the party, creating policies, and overseeing the work of the lower tiers of the Party. The Provincial Parties, who are largely independent, repeat this process. At a more local level district branches of the party are organised, which are involved in campaigning, and more social activities. JKK Social Clubs exist across the nation, providing an opportunity to build strong links between the party and the community. Leadership The leader of the Federal Party is the most important figure within the JKK. The leader must stand for re-election as leader at the annual party conference, and may be challenged by any other federally elected member of the party. Currently Sagzi Frtomrjkai has led the party since its formation in 2337, and hasn’t yet been challenged for the position. Currently the party constitution is being rewritten so as to ensure that if the leader of the JKK is also President of the Nation he cannot be challenged for the position of leader of the JKK. However Sagzi Frtomrjkai was ousted as party leader in 2455, to be replaced by Heijmai Frtokrsyijkai, the first female JKK cabinet member. She led the party through the troubles of the late 50's and throughout the 2460's. She attempted to take the party down a more socialist past economically. Serving one term as President, she had the misfortune to oversee mass party infighting, that briefly led to the party failing to participate in elections, and then operating under the name Republican Social Democratic Party. In 2471 Krsyijkai Frtoklune, the former Interior Minister became leader of the JKK, and reverted it back to its traditional name, as well as offering more traditional economic policies. Mr Frtoklune also reversed the decision by his predecessor not to contest Head of State elections. Support In the two elections that the JKK has fought nationally thus far, the party has gained above 25% of the vote, suggesting a strong vein of support for the party across the nation. Due to the nature of its platform, the party receives very few, if any, votes from the French of English speaking sections of the community. In support is therefore almost exclusively concentrated in the Jelbék speaking community, which is strongest amongst the working class and rural dwellers. Naturally this means that the party membership largely comes from these two sections of the community, however the party is largely led by middle and upper class Jelbéks, which explains why a party largely supported by workers and farmers is able to persue such a nakedly capitalist economic agenda. From 2451 onwards support for the JKK has remained solidly between 15.69% and 18.52% giving them 17-18 representatives in the four elections contested in that period. The decline in support for the JKK from the 25-30% they had enjoyed earlier on was related to the rise of two other Jelbék nationalist parties, both of which had big government policies and enjoyed greater support from the Jelbék speaking working classes. This has meant that the JKK has largely fallen back upon its middle class and rural base. Branches Apart from the main body of membership the party also operates other specialist branches, some of these, such as the Knstatak Srmko (KD) and Knstatak Drsme (KS) have an important role within society, whilst others have a fringe role. The KS and KD are the two youth groups within the party aimed at providing social activities for young members, similar to the Boy Scouts or Girl Guides in other nations. They have several hundred thousand members each, and with weekly meetings and summer camps are an important part of the lives of many young people in Jelbania. ‘JKK Working Mens Clubs’ also have a strong social role in working class communities, providing opportunities for cheap alcohol and evening entertainment for poorer members of the party. Clubs organised along Trade or Social lines, such as farmers, or Terran Catholics also exist within the party with the aim of acting as pressure groups for sectional interests within the party. Fringe groups include ‘Friends of the JKK’; overseas clubs organised amongst Jelbanian expatriates, with the aim of raising funding, and keeping Jelbéks in touch with politics back home. Policies The policies of the JKK remain similar to those initially drawn up in the June Declaration at the party’s first official conference in 2337. However, due to the challenges of government, and international events, the party has modified its stance in several areas. Constitutional Issues The JKK was formed to promote and protect the language and culture of Jelbéks, and its primary aim has been to make Jelbék the official language of the nation, and implement its usage in governance. However due to the pressure of working in a strongly Francophone political culture the JKK has accepted Francophone parties as allies, and backs making French and Jelbék duel official languages. Social Issues The Party retains a fiercely conservative outlook, in large shaped by the highly conservative religious outlook of most leading JKK figures. This has been put into pratice since the JKK joined the government, with restrictions placed on homosexuality, ending of open border policies, and a tough law and order platform, including the reintroduction of capital punishment. Economic Issues Despite the large working class support that the JKK receives, the party retains a strongly capitalist outlook with regards to economics, favouring the free market. Since being in government the Party has worked extensively to educe the role of the state and make business easier for private companies. However this has led to conflict within the party, particularly between conservatives and libertarians over issues such as gambling, which the JKK legalised across the nation. Foreign Issues Foreign policy is perhaps the area where we have seen the greatest change in JKK policies. Initially the JKK were fiercely isolationist, opposing government attempts to interefere in the affairs of other nations, and expressing an antipathy towards Treaties that Jelbania was signed up to. However since being in government the JKK have persued an aggressive foreign policy aimed at backing friendly states, sponsoring the move to send troops to Mordusia to support the government there and working for closer relations between Jelbania and Deltaria. Election History General Elections Note; The JKK did not contest the March 2459 elections because of party infighting. Instead various members of the JKK briefly joined the CUF and served as members, before rejoining the JKK once it had been reformulated. Presidential Elections The JKK declined to run a candidate in the 2459, 2464 and 2469 elections, backing the successful candidates in the last two elections instead. Cabinet History The JKK have been involved in various coalitions since first joining a government in January 2442. January 2442 - October 2445 After the 2441 general election, the JKK joined a coalition government with the Liberal Party of Jelbania and the Constitutional United Fronthttp://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewbill.php?billid=133309. ::::::: October 2445 - May 2447 After the collapse of the Liberal Party of Jelbania, the JKK and the CUF continued in government as coalition partners, splitting the LPJ's cabinet posts between themhttp://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewbill.php?billid=135216. This cabinet saw the first female JKK member of a cabinet, Heijmai Frtokrsyijkai. ::::::: May 2447 - February 2458 After the 2446 general election, the JKK and CUF sort two new coalition partners in order to secure a firm majorityhttp://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewbill.php?billid=135979. However the JKK still retained four posts in the new cabinet. As Sagzi Frtomrjkai was elected President, he gave up the post he had held as Prime Minister between January 2442 and May 2447. ::::::: September 2473 - Current Following their removal from government in 2458, the JKK formed a part of the opposition for 15 years. However with the rise of a new Jelbek nationalist movement in the 2460's, the JKK began to gain importance within the nation once more, leading to the formation of a new government, with the CUF and the Jelbék Lofrjogad Pntak http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewbill.php?billid=148294. ::::::: See Also List of JKK Federal Representatives, 2469-2474 Category:Political parties in Jelbania